<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shades of Greggory by MrMafiaMonopoly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778460">Shades of Greggory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMafiaMonopoly/pseuds/MrMafiaMonopoly'>MrMafiaMonopoly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Gonzalez, Drew Gooden - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amanda goes AWOL in Afghanistan, Angst, F/F, Gen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Written on a Dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMafiaMonopoly/pseuds/MrMafiaMonopoly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda never thought she would find her soulmate... she definitely didn’t think she would end up going AWOL in Afghanistan to save them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amanda Murphy/Laura Fuchs, Danny Gonzalez/Drew Gooden(implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m bad at writing and this is my first fanfic. Feel free to add constructive criticism or ideas. I’m not really sure were to go with this but I’ll figure it out.<br/>There will be a new chapter in 1-2 weeks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amanda always liked Laura, she was funny, kind, smart, and beautiful. If neither of them were married she totally would have made a move.<br/>
And yeah maybe she thought of Laura more then her own husband, but it was just a crush, nothing more.<br/>
That’s why Amanda was so happy Laura came with Drew this time, sure they couldn’t date but they could be friends, right?</p><p>Currently Amanda and Laura were sitting im a coffee shop, and Amanda couldn’t help but think about how gorgeous Laura was every she smiled.<br/>
Amanda would give anything to stay there forever.</p><p>Laura pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and Amanda, without thinking, grabbed her wrist.<br/>
“What are you doing?” Laura asked, clearly startled.<br/>
“Your number,” Amanda said “It’s zero.”<br/>
Laura looked down at her wrist, and then Amanda’s “Yeah, so is yours.”<br/>
Amanda looked at her own wrist </p><p>“Does this mean we’re-“<br/>
Amanda was interrupted by Laura<br/>
“No, you can’t be my soulmate”<br/>
“...Right,” Amanda started again.. “I was going to say” She paused trying to find literally anything else to say “‘Does this mean we have the same soulmate.’”<br/>
Laura tilted her head “Wh- No, it doesn’t, why would it possibly mean that?”<br/>
“I don’t know,” Amanda said “That doesn’t make sense.”<br/>
Laura shook her head. “Right, well you can look for your soulmate but I’m not interested in the whole soulmate thing.”</p><p>Not interested?</p><p>                           .  .  .</p><p> </p><p>They were sitting on the couch alone, the boys went to bed an hour ago.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we might be soulmates.” Amanda<br/>
said after having built up her courage.<br/>
Laura startled, “Let’s not jump to conclusions, it could have been anyone at the coffee shop .”<br/>
“Then why is my number still zero?” Amanda showed her wrist.<br/>
“Soulmates are weird,” Laura said ”Their whole thing is coincidences.”<br/>
“Can we at least test it?” Amanda looked into her eyes. “Please?”<br/>
Laura thought for a moment “Fine, but we’re gonna have to wait until tomorrow, it’s really late.”<br/>
Amanda smiled “Tomorrow it is.”</p><p>                          .  .  .</p><p> </p><p>As Amanda drove she thought of what it would mean if Laura really was her soulmate.<br/>
Would they leave their husbands? Amanda and Drew had talked about this in the past, they had agreed that if one of them found their soulmate they would leave each other to be with said soulmate.<br/>
Did Laura and Danny have a similar agreement? If they did would they go through with it? If they didn’t would Amanda and Laura stay apart? </p><p>What exactly did Laura mean when she said she ‘wasn’t interested in the soulmate thing’?</p><p> </p><p>Amanda shoves those thoughts away as she pulled into the coffee shop.<br/>
She took a deep breath before picking up the phone and dialing Laura’s number.<br/>
After three rings Laura answered.<br/>
“Hey, are you there yet?”<br/>
“Yeah,” Amanda paused to look at her wrist “My number is five, yours?”<br/>
After a short pause Laura responded.<br/>
“It’s five.”<br/>
Amanda was thrilled, she always dreamed of finding her soulmate and it finally happened. </p><p>But was Laura as excited as she was?</p><p> </p><p>                         .  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Amanda and Laura sat on a park bench.<br/>
Laura staring at the ground, Amanda staring at her.<br/>
They had been there for nearly ten minutes and not a word was spoken.</p><p>Amanda felt it was time to break the silence.<br/>
“What did you mean when you said you aren’t interested in soulmates?” She asked.<br/>
Laura looked at her and then back at the ground. “I meant,” she paused “I don’t think soulmates are necessary to be happy, I’m perfectly fine with Danny.”<br/>
“Yeah but,” Amanda said “Wouldn’t it be better to be with someone perfect for you?”</p><p>Laura took a moment to gather her words. “I don’t need perfect.”<br/>
“You don’t need it, but don’t you want it?” Amanda asked.<br/>
Laura sighed. “I don’t want it, that’s the thing.” She looked at Amanda. “So many people think that you can’t be complete without it but, I’m happy as I am. Perfect is overrated.”</p><p>Amanda felt herself start to cry. She couldn’t bring herself to say anything. Laura stared at her for a few seconds. “I’m sorry, Amanda.”<br/>
“But I- I love you.” Amanda said.<br/>
Laura wiped a tear from Amanda’s face. “I know, and I’m sorry but I just-“ she took a deep breath. “I just can’t.</p><p> </p><p>                            .  .  .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amanda stared blankly at the ceiling, like she had been for the past hour. Everyone else was at dinner, she pretended to be sick to avoid Laura.</p><p> </p><p>What are you supposed to do when your soulmate rejects you? It’s not like you can move on. She hadn’t known Laura for very long, she was hoping that would make it better, it didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Amanda considered her opinions, none of which could work. She could push to be with Laura, ignoring all the parts of her screaming <em> she said no, leave her alone </em>. She could just be friends with Laura, and suppress all her feelings. She could avoid Laura completely, and never talk to the best person in the world again.</p><p>She could kill both of their husbands and hope Laura would go for it with them out of the picture. She could fly into a fit of rage and kill <em> Laura </em>, if she couldn’t have her no one else could right?</p><p>Snapping herself out of the trance she sat up. She needed to talk to Ean.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>              .       .       .</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Amanda knocked on the door, after a few moments the door opened to reveal Ean.</p><p>Ean smiled and hugged her “Come on in dear.” He said</p><p> </p><p>Amanda walked inside and sat on the couch. While he got two glasses of wine for them. </p><p>“What seems to be the problem?” He asked. </p><p>“Laura rejected me.” Amanda said. </p><p>Ean gives her a sad look “I’m so sorry, do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>“I just don’t know what to do.” She paused to take a sip of wine. “I just need to be far away from her, far away from Drew.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well” He offered after a short pause to drink. “You know what I did when John broke up with me.”</p><p>She gave him a weird look “You-, you want me to join the military?”</p><p>“Well” he responded “Kind of, yeah. I’ll even help you with the paperwork”</p><p>“I-“ she stuttered “I think that’s a bit extreme.”</p><p> “Look you don’t have to take my advice.” He snapped.</p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other for a moment.</p><p>Amanda took a sip of her drink.</p><p>“I’ll think about it” she said</p><p>“I’ve got the paperwork if you need it.” he said.</p><p> </p><p><br/><br/><br/>        .               .                .</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Amanda stared at Laura from across the bonfire, behind her was the sunset. This wasn’t a cotton candy sunset, it was bright blue with sharp lines of clouds of contrasting orange, sometimes magenta. It reminded her of Laura, bold, sharp, but more gorgeous than anything Amanda has ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok?” Drew’s question broke Amanda out of her thoughts.</p><p>“Yeah” she said “I’m fine, just looking at the sunset.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Danny sat next to Laura and took her hand. Why did that hurt so much to see? Amanda suddenly felt awkward with the silence and tried to find something to say.</p><p> </p><p>“So taxes huh,” was all she could think of. “Those are annoying.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, I guess.” Drew responded, tilting his head in confusion.</p><p>“Yeah, taxes suck.” Laura chimed in. “But you know what doesn’t suck?”</p><p>“What?” Asked Amanda.</p><p>“Double dates,” Laura said. “I wanted to invite you and Drew to a nice dinner tonight. Are you interested?”</p><p> </p><p>Amanda would rather eat her shoe then go on a double date with her soulmate and her soulmates husband. </p><p>Before she could turn her down Drew chimed in.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds great!” He said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>            .          .          .</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Amanda applied her mascara carefully in the car mirror. She pulled back to look at herself, then she took a deep breath.</p><p>“You can do this.” She whispered to herself.</p><p> </p><p>She got out of the car and started walking toward the restaurant with Drew. They located Laura and Danny and they sat across from them.</p><p> </p><p>Amanda only caught parts of the conversation, only spoke when someone asked her something directly. She was too distracted by Laura, the way she moved, the way Danny looked at her, held her hand. That should be Amanda holding her hand. </p><p> </p><p>“So I heard you speak French?” Laura’s question pulled her out of her thoughts.</p><p>“Yeah.” She responded “ I also know a little Spanish. What about you?”</p><p>“I only know English.” </p><p> </p><p>They looked at each other for a moment</p><p> </p><p>Amanda suddenly realized that her and Laura were alone at the table.</p><p>“Where did the boys go?” She asked</p><p>“Looking at a lizard outside.” Laura said with a smile.  “Boys will be boys I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Amanda took a deep breath, she needed to talk to Laura or she would go insane.</p><p>“Laura?” She said in a low voice</p><p>“Yes?” Laura replied</p><p>“I know you don’t believe in soulmates but ple-“ Amanda started to say</p><p>“I don’t want to be with you okay?” Laura snapped, interrupting her.</p><p> </p><p>Amanda was stunned into silence.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Laura said quietly before standing up and rushing out of the restaurant</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>             .          .          .</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Amanda knocked on Eans door. About thirty seconds later she got impatient and knocked again.</p><p> </p><p>Ean answered the door and immediately gave her a concerned look.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked</p><p>“About that paperwork” she said</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ll try to procrastinate less next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amanda woke up late the next day, she didn’t open her eyes yet, she was too busy thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had fallen asleep at Eans last night, after filling out the paperwork to join the army. She hadn’t sent it in yet, she had to talk to Drew first, even worse she had to talk to Laura. Her heart fluttered at the idea of Laura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes in an effort to focus, she had to figure out what to say to Drew, not fantasize about Laura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled back the covers and sat up, she could smell coffee. She stood up from the couch and started towards the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning!” Ean greeted her cheerfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Amanda replied, without a hint of cheer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waited patiently for the coffee to be done, watching him intently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for helping me last night.” She said, breaking the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, it is my job of course.” He said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He poured coffee into a cup and slid it towards her. She added sugar until it was palatable and took a sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finished her coffee and looked back to Ean, he was cleaning the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should probably go now, I have to talk to Drew.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a good day darling.” He replied </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda gathered her things and left.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>                  .          .          .</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at the front door nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go in” she told herself “it won’t be that hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it will. She and Drew had been together for years and she had never expressed interest in joining the army. How could she possibly explain this to him without hurting him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could she tell him she didn’t want him to come with her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath, opened the door, and walked in. She didn’t see him until she looked in the bedroom, he was still asleep. She decided to make breakfast for the two of them, since she hadn’t eaten yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made her way into the kitchen. Once there she started pancakes, as she cooked she thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loved Drew, she really did, but she couldn’t stay with him. If she stayed she would spend her entire life wondering what her life would be like with Laura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She suddenly started to wonder if Drew would even mind, but shooed that thought away, of course he would mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She realized that she had burnt a pancake, sighed, and threw it in the trash. By the time she had finished making pancakes Drew was walking into the kitchen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” He greeted her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s two in the afternoon.” She replied with a smile.</span>
</p><p><span>“Well it’s morning for me.” he said. </span>“Oh and why did Ean need your help with work stuff, isn’t he a military recruiter?”</p><p>
  <span>Amanda remembered the excuse she gave last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” she started “I need to tell you something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” He prompted </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-.” Amanda paused, still not knowing what to say. She took a breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m joining the army.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked at her. “You- you what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m joining the army.” she repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I heard you I just don’t understand.” He said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really not that complicated.” She said.</span>
</p><p><span> “I think it is Amanda!” He shouted </span>“Why now? You have never shown interest in the army?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it matter?” She said after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes it does.” He said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was talking to Ean about mental health stuff and he thought it would help me.” She said, only half lying</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ean,” he said sounding angry “Ean the military recruiter? You do realize he makes money off of this, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not taking advantage of me!” Amanda said, upset Drew would accuse him of such a thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could joining the army possibly help with your mental health?” Drew asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The structure can help with some things.” She said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s really what you want.” He said, clearly not convinced.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>                    .          .          .</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda stood in front of the door, nervously waiting for Laura to answer her knock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura opened the door and frowned </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Hey Amanda, I wasn’t expecting you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry I should have called ahead, I just really needed to talk to you.” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to come in?.” Laura asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda nodded and walked through the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The living room had a cozy feel to it, and was overall very blue. Just like Laura’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you want to talk about?” Laura said, after sitting on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda thought for a moment. “Well,” she started, “remember how we agreed we needed some distance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Laura replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Afghanistan is enough distance?” Amanda offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura looked at her for a moment before saying. “Theoretically, sure, but it’s not the best idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m going there!” Amanda said enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to an active warzone?” Laura questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Amanda said proudly. “I’ve joined the military and I’m going to an active warzone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell if you’re joking,” Laura said after a moment. “So you’re going to have to tell me if you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m dead serious.” Amanda replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How? Why?” Laura said angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The how is pretty simple, I just had to do some paperwork. As for the why, it just felt right.” She replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, you, I-.” Laura stammered. “You can’t!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can.” Amanda said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t want you too!” Laura shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your decision Laura!” Amanda shouted in reply. “You told me to leave, that’s what I’m doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I didn’t want to date you, I didn’t tell you to do this!” Laura said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t need to.” Amanda said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amanda,” Laura said. “Please don’t do this. I care about you, I don’t want you to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you don’t, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>do. Even if I changed my mind, it’s too late now, I'm leaving next week.” Amanda replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura gasped. “N-Next week?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There has to be some way, please, don’t go.” Laura pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to.” Amanda said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears started to form in Laura’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you.” She said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you too.” Said Amanda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hugged, the embrace felt familiar, it felt like home. And soon, it would be gone.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>                    .          .          .</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda packed in silence, deep in thought. By next Sunday she would be across the world from here, from her life, her home, and her soulmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wouldn’t see any of her friends for at least six months, maybe longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wouldn’t see Danny and Drew look at each other for a bit too long for half a year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was looking at a fresh start and she should probably be happy, but she just felt blank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s strange to change everything so completely, Amanda knew that nothing would ever be the same. She would never look at Drew the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thought of Drew, how to say goodbye to him, how to pretend she wasn’t in love with someone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed as she rolled up a pair of socks and put it in her duffel bag. Then she stood up, and left the room.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked into the living room and sat on the couch, next to Drew. For a while they sat in silence, watching what appeared to be a terrible horror movie about birds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you all packed?” Drew asked, breaking the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Amanda replied. “I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew looked at her. “You know I love you, right?” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I love you.” She said, she thought about asking if he loved Danny more, but decided against it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not doing this for you,” she said. “I’m doing it because it’s what’s best. This is a great opportunity for me, I need to grow, to change, and this will give me that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” he said. “Just know that I love you, and I’ll miss you. I will think of you every day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I, you.” She replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kissed him gently on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyday, I promise.” She said with a smile.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>                    .          .          .</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As she sat on the chair she tapped her foot anxiously. She couldn’t stay still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her and Drew were waiting for her to board the plane, this was going to be the last time they saw each other for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura had promised to be there but she was nearly half an hour late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Drew said as he put his hand on Amanda's leg, stilling the movement.”it’s going to be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she said. “I’m really nervous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s completely valid.” He said with a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She returned the smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Amanda was about to text her, Laura appeared, panting like she had just been running.</span>
</p><p><span>“I’m here,” Laura said. “Sorry I’m late.”<br/>
</span>“It’s fine!” Amanda said. “I thought you had ditched for a minute there.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura gave her an apologetic look. “I would never.” She said. “How long until you board?”         </span>
  <span>“Soon, they just called up priority boarding.” Drew informed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Laura nodded, and took the seat next to Amanda. “Are you sure you have to go?” She asked.<br/>
</span>“I can’t change my mind at this point.” Amanda said. “But, yes, I’m sure.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence until Amanda’s group was called. She stood up and turned to Drew, She hugged him.</span>
</p><p><span>“I love you.” She said </span>“I love you too.” He replied before kissing her on the forehead.</p><p>
  <span>She stepped back and turned to Laura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hesitated before putting her hand on Laura’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p><span>“I’ll see you around” Laura said</span>“Yeah,” Amanda chuckled. “I guess you will.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped back, and picked up her bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took one last look at the both of them, before turning and walking towards the plane entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave the woman the ticket, and entered the plane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amande found her seat and put her bag in the overhead compartment before sitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking out the window she silently said goodbye to her old life, and thought about what was next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She never would have guessed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You should probably just expect chapters to be months apart at this point.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>